


your family.

by castielsmoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsmoon/pseuds/castielsmoon
Summary: Set in the snippet of time Dean's steps out of the hotel room. Dean can't bear to see Claire like this, he prays to Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidly short really, I just thought Dean would've tried to talk to Cas at least, so here's my take on that. Hope you enjoy. :)

Dean steps out into the hotel hall, it’s warm out here too, he wanted wind, he wanted the brisk night air to clear his mind; instead, he’s suffocating. Inside the room, Claire is writhing like a rag doll, he doesn’t know if she’s going to make it, he couldn’t stand there watching anymore. He feels like the air is slowly running out of his lungs, his vision is going black with worry and fear. If she doesn’t make it, what’s he going to tell Jody? What’s he going to tell Cas…?

They can’t bear losing anyone else, they can’t bear losing Claire. He knows how much Cas loves her, gosh, he knows how much _he_ ’s grown to love her. She’s just a kid, and he sees so much of himself in her, keep her _safe_. Hadn’t she earned it after all she’d been through? Hadn’t him? He only wanted to save a kid from his own fate, and yet here they were. Cas would never forgive him if she died. He’d never forgive himself.

It's not right.

He rubs a hand down his face and does the only thing he can think of anymore, something he’d never even consider doing in his youth, but is as familiar with now as he is with fixing up his baby, he prays.

_Cas?... You there buddy?_

He takes out his phone and holds it.

_Cas, I… I know you’re busy with the whole baby devil thing right now… too busy to even answer my phone calls apparently… sorry, but Claire needs you, man._

No answer.

_Look, I dunno what’s going on with you, I dunno if you’re mad or busy or whatever, I dunno if you’re in trouble… please don’t be in trouble Cas, not you too. But just… I’m kind of freaking out here, she got bit by a wolf, and she’s foaming her guts off in there, I dunno if she’s gonna make it, and I dunno if I can handle that… I need you. Claire needs you…._

His phone remains exasperatingly silent. Dean sighs and squeezes his eyes shut.

_All I’m saying is, your family needs you Cas. Whatever happens to her, you should be here for your kid._

Nothing. He hears Sam say his name, he turns back to the door. His shoulders drop, he feels like he’s carrying an entire world on his back.

_Just, please, be okay. Come home Cas._

Dean goes back inside.

 

Back in heaven, Castiel’s chest goes tight with pain and his knees almost give out, he’s stopped in his tracks, transfixed by the calling, by the worry churning in his gut, he feels something wet run down his face and realizes he’s crying.

Kelvin turns back to him.

“You alright, brother?”

Cas wipes the tears of his face and straightens up, he has to finish this, he needs to go home. His family needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](castielsmoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
